


Blast From The Past

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Levi is a cute geek, M/M, Nico is a jock, Nico just wants to fit in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Nico had a horrible experience at his old high school and is hoping with the new move things will be better. And they are, until lunch period comes. He finds a childhood friend that may be a threat to his plan in surviving the last 2 years of this hellhole.
Relationships: Nico Kim/Levi Schmitt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Blast From The Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how football tryouts work. So just pretend that he got the spot during the summer work out (something I do kinda know about football) and he’s a jock who made friends with other jocks.Yep

Nico Kim could say the first day at this new school was going pretty well. Amazing in fact. Better than he had dreamed of in the summer. He’d for some odd reason attracted the so-called popular group which consisted of the usual cliche clique: the jocks and cheerleaders. And he was more than okay with it. It meant no more sitting by himself. No more skipping lunch to avoid any possible bullying scenarios that involved his food being dumped or him being tripped. 

Junior year was going to be great. 

His fantasy was hit with reality when it was time for lunch. 

Nico knew he was fortunate to have a smooth and pleasant transition moving to a new city and a new high school.Joining the football team, automatically sitting with the popular crowd, getting along with his teachers. Everything seemed great, perfect in fact. Until he saw him.

Levi Schmitt.

A face he thought he would never get the chance to see again. They had been friends during their childhood and after moving to a new state things their friendship broke apart. They exchanged letters until well until he found it difficult to speak to the one person he could tell everything to. His father had definitely been a factor in that decision.

“Hey Nico some nerd keeps looking your way.”

Nico was attempting to block out the sound of his very loud and rambunctious teammates/friends while he read the assigned summer reading. Like they were supposed to.

He marked his page, “What?”

Kyle the quarterback and a bit of dick rolled his eyes. “God why are you even reading that crap. I said some nerd keeps looking over here.”

Nico made a face thinking if someone knew him, wouldn’t they just come by and say hi. He looked up and felt a cold realization come over him. The only person who could know him in a school setting would be someone he’d known when he attended elementary school a long time ago. He’d only had one friend. 

Levi was sitting at the corner table with who he assumed were his friends peering over the students walking by.

He was adorable and was waving enthusiastically at him. Some things had not changed after all.

Nico looked around his friends all of which were preoccupied with their conversation and flirty girlfriends. He looked down at his textbook. Hoping  _ he _ would stop. Stop getting his attention. Their attention. He knew what would happen if they found out he was in any way associated with those considered outsiders. It was part of the reason why he had been so grateful to leave his old high school and come to this one.

He continued to ignore Levi until the bell began to ring. It was time to go back to class. As the others gathered their belongings, Nico snuck a peak toward the direction of Levi who sat slumped in his seat, his back to him. And a blond girl looking at him curiously before turning her attention to Levi. 

NIco spent his math class feeling guilty and nauseous. Scared that this persona he’d created would be destroyed in one day. He simply needed to avoid Levi. Yes, that was the plan. 

But things never go to plan. Things seemed to get worse as he was assigned a different Physics class because there were too many students in his previous class.

His teacher is Miss Bailey who greets him with a stern stare and tells him to look for an open seat. The only open seat is the one next to a familiar looking boy staring at him with dark hazel eyes. First in surprise and then anger. Their eyes meet for a second before Levi looks away. 

Nico would be lying if it didn’t feel like a knife was going through his stomach with the guilt gnawing at him. 

He knew things were going too well. 

***

_ Weeks later. _

Levi was praying that this school year would go by with minimal damage to his self-esteem, glasses, and overall mental health.

But he didn’t think he would get his heart crushed so soon into the school year.

Levi was not only the smallest but the youngest having skipped a grade and his growth spurt seemed to be taking it's time to appear. A fact the big dumb jocks enjoyed pointing out when they would grab his things and hold them over his head. 

He was scrawny,had glasses too big for his face and was too frail looking to be considered seriously for any sport he tried out for.

So that meant settling for clubs and organizations, which all came to bite him in the ass.

Apparently being part of a club based on a board game that centered on knights, swords and dragons was not considered cool by some of his peers. 

After a particularly humiliating encounter with the bullies during P.E in the rain of all things, he had come down with a cold and had no intention in returning to school until he felt sure that everybody had forgotten about that particular day.

Now here he was, home recovering from a painful humiliating moment as well a cold that had him wondering how it felt to breathe normally.

He wished he could simply push forward and go to college and skip more humiliating moments school had in store for him and be a successful happy person. With someone just as wonderful.

***

Nico sighed as he took another route instead of the one for home. 

He was asked by their teacher to take Levi’s homework to him. Being the polite young man his mother bragged about he had agreed.

Because the school was so small and apparently lacking scandal his teammates had heard and asked him during practice while they were doing sit ups. 

“Hey Nico I heard you're going to Glasses’ after school. Could you do something for us?”

He wiped the sweat off his forehead panting, “What?”

Kyle smirked,“Tell him we can't wait to welcome him back.”

Nico sighed, he didn’t necessarily enjoy being part of this group. Sure he was the new kid who had jumped at the opportunity of being part of sport that so many associated with acceptance and popularity both of which he desired. His first year of high school before they moved to this small town, he’d been the “Glasses” of the school and it sucked and he had no desire to revisit those memories. 

Which was why he kept quiet, if no one knew a part of himself he protected and kept a secret,a secret from his own mother. He could continue to play the role of a popular football player who was a bit on the quiet side. Some called it broody and mysterious. He called it a habit he’d developed after sneaking past the bullies of his previous high school and sneaking around in his own home when his father was in one of his tempers.

His feet seemed to move on their own as he crossed the familiar street he once lived in so many years ago. He stood there observing the humble blue home with a white picket fence surrounding it. How could he forget the place his parents would leave him when he was 3 while they worked those long hours.

Yes. He and Levi went way, way back. Which was probably why Levi took his ignoring and being a total asshole to the heart. 

But no one needed to know that tidbit.

He was just trying to survive high school and if a bit of lying or keeping quiet made things easier than so be it.

Nico took a deep breath as he approached the door. He rang the doorbell, hearing the sound of footsteps before the door opened with a-

“Hello dear. Are you one of Levi’s friends- wait a minute is that you Nico Kim?! Oh honey you grew up to be such a handsome boy!”

Nico smiled, his cheeks blushing at the fussing Mrs. Schmitt made. A warm motherly hug, a pinch to his cheek, and a smile.

She looked at him like she had looked at him when he was 5 and had plucked roses from her rose bush before giving them to her as a present. 

Like he could do no harm in the world.

If only she knew how he had managed to hurt her only son. 

“Great to see you again Mrs. Schmitt, it's been a long time.”

“Are your parents back from Washington?”

Nico smiled faintly, “Um.. it's just mom and me. They got divorced a couple of months after we moved.”

He couldn’t handle the sad faces people gave him when he mentioned his parent’s divorce. But Mrs. Schmitt simply gave his shoulder a warm pat .

“I just hope they find happiness and peace. Oh I must call your mom! We tried to keep in touch but you get so busy with other little things and it becomes difficult.”

Nico nodded and smiled at the appropriate moments. He remembered promising, pinky promising a certain tiny, big glasses-wearing boy that they would stay friends forever. But -

“I’m sure she’d loved to come by sometime. The reason I’m here is because Glass- I mean Levi and I share a class together. And our teacher asked me to drop off some of the work and homework we have been covering in Levi’s absence. If you don’t mind I could leave it with yo-

“Oh yes dear you can leave it with Levi, the poor boy has been fighting this cold for the last four days I’m sure he’ll be fine by next week. he’s in his room up the stairs-”

Nico thought, ‘And to the right, the door with the stickers of knights and swords.’

He remembered.

“Well it's good to see you Nico you’re welcome anytime.”

She patted him on the cheek before heading to the kitchen where a delicious smell was coming from. 

How could he forget this place? It had been his second home. The one place he ever felt safe to speak and play without being yelled out to be quiet.

He really wanted to leave the folders of work by the door. But he couldn’t be rude especially to the person who had felt like a second mom.

He took a deep breath and began to go up the stairs. He noticed that they had painted the walls, new photos of Levi getting bigger were hung in picture frames. 

Nico knocked on the door hearing faint coughing and a “Come in.”

The room had definitely changed since the last time he was in here playing video games or some crazy game that involved an imaginary dragon and them as knights using paper towel tubes as swords.

Now it looked like a teenager’s room. Who was still very interested in video games and books, lots and lots of books.

There wrapped like a blanket burrito was Levi who managed to make himself look smaller. His lens reflected the light coming from his laptop as he clicked diligently while looking at one of their textbooks.

Nico peered over, “I see you’re getting a start on Mr. Webber’s history paper.”

He winced at the jump Levi made at the sound of his voice.

“What! Levi pushed the blanket off his shoulders. “Why are  _ you _ here!? How did you-

“Your mom let me in. Look I’m not here to harass you or anything. Miss B wanted you to be caught up and asked me to bring you your homework.”

He placed the folder on the desk nearby. 

Levi scoffed, “Really that’s it, You’re not here to threaten me. Tell me to watch my back when I come back to school.”

Nico sighed, “I have never done anything to you-”

‘Except ignore your existence, only talk to you during group work,-’

The smaller teen pushed his books aside folding his legs under him to get a better view of Nico. Nico had to turn away for a second from the cute sight of Levi in a big hoodie and ruffled curls. 

God, he was adorable.

Levi looked at him, full betrayal in his big eyes, “No you just watched your “bros” make my life miserable.”

Nico started, “Levi-”

“Oh so you  _ do _ know my name” Levi bitterly laughed. “I'm surprised I thought you forgot it.”

“I didn’t say anything because I didn’t know if you remembered me.”

“Really? That’s your excuse!?” Levi’s voice cracked, “We were friends for years before you moved. How could you do that? Be just like one of those assholes who have made my life a nightmare since freshman year. You only acknowledge me in class-” 

Nico rubbed the back of his neck, he really did not want to fight,

“How are you even in that class. It's for juniors! Shouldn't you be a sophomore?”

Levi shrugged, “I skipped a grade. And don’t change the subject. Why did you do that? Act like we don’t share a history-”

Nico squared his jaw, hitching his backpack higher up his shoulder, “ I don’t want to get into that.” He started to pull out a folder from his bag.” Look there’s your homework. I made a copy of my notes from the past few days for you, there’s some flashcards I made for me to study, I thought they could help you and -”

Levi took in the neat handwriting and extra care in the notes, “You still care…”

Nico breathed heavily those fluttery sensations in his heart making him stutter, “Wh-what are you talking about?”

Levi looked at him through his uncombed hair, his eyes brighter.

“I missed you ya know? I never thought I would see you again...”

There was a pause. Nico kept his eyes on the picture frames hidden behind a collection of Funkos some of which he had himself. 

“What happened? The last time we spoke was about your dad hurting-”

Nico whipped his head around to face Levi, his jaw tense, “I dealt with that on my own.”

He shook his head as if trying to shake away the bad memories before running out the bedroom ,he and Levi used to have sleepovers in.

He went to slam the door close when he heard a soft voice, “But you shouldn’t have had to…”

Nico closed his eyes shut to fight the memories of of his younger self wishing to have someone to talk to when his world seemed so miserable when you lived with a father who-

_ ‘No stop! Stop it's over and done with.’ _

He clambered down the stairs and sprinted out of the house. 

***

Levi gripped the straps of his backpack just a little tighter as he approached the school. He could barely contain his anxiety as he observed groups of his peers mulling around outside. God he really did not want to think of what hell the jocks had in store for him.

He pulled his hoodie over his head before pushing his glasses up his nose. He kept his eyes on the ground hoping that he would be able to get to his locker without injury. God he really did not want to face-

A hand slamming against a locker door made him jump in the air.

Levi scrunched up his eyes,his shoulders hunched as if to brace himself for a coming blow.

A familiar voice sounded,“Hey-hey it's just me! Welcome back Levi! Thanks for making me have to go through group work without you to make things bearable.”

He exhaled sharply, offering a smile to one of his best friends Taryn Helm. 

“Sorry I was busy not dying from a cold and to top it off trying to find a way to avoid coming to this hellhole.”

He took out his textbooks, before closing his locker shut.

“You know just say the word and I’ll get those jerks to back off?"

"And have you look like some tattle tale. No it's-it's fine. I can handle it"

He was startled once again as a shoulder bumped his own. 

“Whoa why so jumpy?”

He smiled as Casey joined them.

"Hey Casey. How’s the computer science club? Managed to hack into the school system again?”

Levi laughed at the slight punch he got as Casey shushed him.

“Shut up that was one time and we really needed that day off.”

***

He'd thought it would be harder to catch up with his schoolwork but he found it relatively easy. It could have been how he was always a step ahead, especially in the reading.

What was difficult was avoiding the bullies that made life harder than it should be.

The day was almost over he just needed one more class to get through.And he could go home maybe play some-

“Sup Glasses!”

He sighed,“Oh jeez!”

He felt a heavy hand grip his shoulder tightly as he was turned around, the sudden movement making him stumble.

Levi had his fists curled up tight if they were going to resort to actual physical bullying then he would not go down without at least punching or leaving a mark on the jerk’s face.

He grunted in pain as he was pushed against the lockers. 

He felt a hand swipe his glasses off his face but despite his bad coordination he threw a punch and was startled yet pleased when he made contact with flesh.

He let out a pained groan when there was a punch to his stomach.

Levi painted, holding a hand over his abdomen. “Look just stop this and leave me alone!”

Kyle snarled,“You don’t get to tell us what to do you little shit. If you had let me copy that girl’s test and kept your mouth shut I wouldn’t be off the team!”

Levi rolled his eyes. The teacher said his name would remain anonymous. “You stupid jocks think you’re better than us! Taryn studies, works hard actually puts in effort what the hell do you do? Throw a ball- oof!”

A punch to his jaw and another to his stomach made him curl up within himself before falling to his knees on the cool floor. 

Levi was waiting for another blow before he heard a scuffle happening.

“Look just back off!”

“Oh come to rescue the little geek. What he’s your boyfriend or something? I knew there was something off about you! You fucking qu-”

He didn’t get to finish the rest as a punch to his nose had him howling in pain. 

Kyle’s friends and girlfriend come to help him up, staring daggers at Nico who can feel a throbbing pain in his right eye where he’d been hit by Kyle. He sighs as he kneels down to help Levi up. He is surprised when a pale hand pushes him back.

Without the glasses, Nico can clearly see the anger and rage in Levi’s eyes. But he can see in how much pain the smaller boy is in at how carefully he moves.

“Levi,come on let me take you to the nurse-   
  


Levi shakes his head,“No! No I’m perfectly capable of taking myself to the nurse. I don’t need you!”

Levi takes a couple of deep breathes in before standing up to pull his abandoned backpack over his back all the while trying not to make a sound at the bruises on his cheek and back from being shoved against the locker and punches.

He needs to squint a little but he can see Nico looking at him with a hurt expression on his face. He keeps his hand out to stop Nico from moving closer.

“No! No, don't try to help me. Just because you stopped them from beating me doesn’t make things between us magically okay. You are still part of them.”

Levi pushes past him not purposely it's just his head feels light and adrenaline is pounding in his ears from telling off the person he wished he could be with. He couldn't be with someone who tolerated a person who was so foul, a bigot and a bully.

Levi makes his way to the nurse who puts an ice pack and makes him lie down on the bed. He must have dozed off for a little bit as he came to and saw the nurse come in.

“Oh how are you feeling Levi. Last period is almost over. I already wrote a note and informed your teacher.”

He groaned as he moved to sit up, “Thank you.”

“Oh and one of your friends came by and asked me to give you this and hoped you felt better.”

She handed him his glasses and a bag of  _ Chips Ahoy _ cookies. His favorite childhood snack.

Only Nico would know.

He takes the offered items gingerly,“Uh great... um thank you.”

After dealing with his mother’s fussing and angry sputtering of coming down to the school and giving those horrible children a stern talking to. He heads to his room ready to sleep and hopefully forget everything that happened today. 

***

He comes back to school the next day, dreading any taunting from his peers who would probably have heard about his beating. Kyle was very vocal in his daily harrassment of those smaller than him. 

He was a total dick.

He looked around his surroundings before opening his locker. 

“Levi did you hear?!”

Levi slammed his elbow against the edge of the locker as he saw Casey come up to him with Taryn at his side.

“What? Are Kyle and his friends planning to ambush me on my way to English?”

Taryn shook her head, “No! They got expelled this morning just as they came in.”   
  


“What how? I mean no one else but - Oh god too much info for the morning. Explain to me what happened!?”

“So apparently a student saw you getting harassed and beaten by those assholes and took a video of it.

He groaned, “Oh god when does this humiliation end?”

She waved a hand at his antics before continuing, “Shush so this student took it to the principal and immediately had those students in the video involved expelled. 

Levi could only look at her in disbelief. It sounded too good to be true. 

“How do you know this? I need sources because this is too good.”

They made their way down the hallway, occasionally losing one another the cattle of students shuffling through.

“Dahlia was there. She was bringing the secretary her doctor's note and she stayed around to hear the principal reprimanding them. She saw all the jerks who messed with you walking into the office.”

Casey asked, “Who was the student though?”   
  


Taryn shrugged, “ I don’t know but man if they find out who they are, some of these crazy sports fans might not like them.”

The bell rang and they each took to their own paths.

***

Lev felt like a huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

He thought about Casey’s question. The only other student he saw when he was getting beat was-

_ Nico. _

_ Could it be? _

But he was on the football team. Why would he risk pissing his team off by getting rid of some of their most valuable players?

Just as he was making his way to the cafeteria to meet with his friends, he saw Nico walking by, his head down. The oddest thing was not just the black eye maring his beautiful face but the missing letterman jacket.

All jocks wore those jackets ;like capes. And to see Nco without it was so strange.

Roy had told him about Nico’s recent departure from the team, as he struggled to get the basketball player to focus on the assignment.

But he hadn’t believed it.

Nico looked up,ruffling his hair down to cover the worst bruising of his eye before he noticed Levi.

He offered him a tentative smile before picking up his pace and heading toward the doors leading outside where some students took their lunches.

Students bumped into him as he paused in the hallway, a no-no in general but he couldn't help the gnawing voice in his head telling him to go seek Nico out. 

He peered through the students sitting on the grass or chatting at the tables when he saw Nico sitting at an empty table,reading a book while picking at his food.

“Hi Nico.”

Nico dropped his fork. His widened at the sound of Levi’s voice.

“Oh oh hey Levi. How-how are you?”

Levi nodded while smiling,“Pretty good considering all the bullies that made my life miserable are gone. Do you have any idea how that happened? Especially since this all occurred after I got harassed by the very same jocks.”

Nico’s eyes widened before directing them back to the paragraph in the textbook he was reading.

He blew air between his lips, “I don’t really know.’

Levi hummed, he couldn't help it. “How did you get that bruise?” He pointed at his face.

Nico shrugged a shoulder. He was avoiding his eyes now.

He muttered,“Football practice.”

Levi took the opposite seat of Nico,resting his forearms on the table,“Weird because one of the more tolerable jocks I tutor, Roy, told me that you left the team.”

Nico shut his eyes. He was caught. 

He closed the textbook with a dull thud before looking straight into the smaller teen’s eyes, “Look I confronted Kyle again after I left the nurse. He had some very choice words to say. Such as why they shouldn’t have a fairy on the team. And that gays like me and you should be put in their place. I hit him and he hit me. Happy to say he left me with a black eye and I left him with an official broken nose.”

Levi chirped in, “And they all got expelled.”

He got a chuckle from Nico at that. Nico continued,said, “I couldn't bear to see or hear him say the words he said to me to you. I told the principal after and she saw my bruise and the video that one of the idiots in Kyle’s circle had filmed and sent to everyone on the team, including myself. Principal Grey was pretty adamant in getting those assholes out of her school.”

Levi stared at him for a second, his eyes peering into his own as if he finally found something he’d thought he’d lost a long time ago. He rummaged through his backpack before finding what appeared to be a bag of homemade cookies. He held them out for Nico to take. But Nico could only stare at Levi. The smaller teen could see the sadness and shame visible in Nico’s eyes. 

“Maybe this will make you feel better.”

The same thing he said the first time they met on the playground. A mean bully and a scraped knee. A small boy with big glasses and a lonely boy who had different bruises every week. 

Nico smiled at the treat before looking up guilt heavily in those beautiful warm brown eyes. 

Nico started,“I’m sorry Levi for everything-”

But the smaller teen waved him off, leaning further to get close to the other teen. “Nico come on don’t - it wasn't’ your fault. They hurt me, not you. I was just angry with you. I didn’t mean what I said about you being as bad as them.”

Nico stubbornly shook his head, “No you did and you were right. You have always been right. Ever since we were little. You told me to stand up to my dad and I was too scared to do so and it broke up my parent’s marriage and I got a crappy childhood,

He shot up in his seat, a painful ache in his belly as well as a slight pressure behind his eyes. when a hand grasped his own fidgeting one.

“You were a child. A little kid who was scared. And that must have been traumatizing. But you did stand up to the bullies. Thank you for doing that. Even if you got hurt.”

Nico softly said, “It's not so bad. Looks worse than it feels.”

Once again Levi went back to rummaging in his huge overpacked backpack before pulling out an ice pack. 

Nico couldn’t stop the smile from coming across his face.

“Just put this on it and the swelling should go down. And don’t laugh at the ice pack. Mom puts one in my bag just in case.”

Levi handed the crushed ice pack to Nico who immediately and gratefully accepted it. 

He smiled at the relief he saw on Nico’s face.

“Thanks Levi.”

Nico smiled. Levi couldn’t stop the blush on his face from happening.

There was a pause.

Levi tilted his head to the abandoned textbook. “So did you finish the homework?”   
  


“Ugh no I need to catch up. At least football practice won’t keep me from doing so.”

Levi perked up,“Oh do you need a tutor?”

Nico smiled mischievously, “Maybe. Do you know any willing to help me out?”

Levi giggled actually giggled before pushing back the stray curls from his face.

He teased,“I know a guy. He’s pretty smart. Loves cookies and -

“Does he have pretty green eyes? Because if he does... when can we start?”

Levi held out his hand which Nico took with a true smile on his face.

X.


End file.
